


Dangerous (fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: And I wouldn't want it any other wayYou wouldn't let me anyway





	Dangerous (fanvideo)




End file.
